The Camp Wars
by LeTDIPokeFreak
Summary: What happens when new people from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood start a war, again? Find out! Accepting SYOC, it is on my account. Note: This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, with SYOC! I've read the rules, of course. Anyways, here's the story line. NOTE: I have read the HOO to Son of Neptune, still reading it. This is an alternate story! Still Roman stuff, of course... Form on my profile. **

It is 2014. The 2nd Titan War took place 2 years ago. New Demigods are here, serving for their camp. They have five days to train, fight, and learn like a demigod. After that, 6 gods will become Roman and fight for Camp Jupiter, while the other 6 will remain Greek, and fight for Camp Half-Blood.

**Roman Gods:**

**Mars | Ares**

**Jupiter | Zeus**

**Ceres | Demeter**

**Vulcan | Hephaestus**

**Bacchus | Dionysus**

**Mercury | Hermes**

**Greek Gods:**

**Hera | Juno**

**Poseidon | Neptune**

**Aphrodite | Venus**

**Athena | Minerva**

**Apollo | Apollo**

**Artemis | Diana**


	2. The New Kids

**Guys, I am currently working on my iPad. Please send in more than just demigods. Please do send humans and satyrs, etc. Anyways! Enjoy!**

Athena, impatiently, was waiting on the Big House porch. "They are suppose to be here!" she complained.

Poseidon then walked out of the Big House, holding a glass of water. "Look! Athena complains! Is anyone else surprised?" he snickered, resulting in a godly slap to the face. He was about to blast her with water, but Hera stepped in.

"Here they come..." she said, as the first person came. "Hello James."

"Uh, where am I?" he said in confusion.

"Don't lie, dimwit." said a very angry Aphrodite. Apparently she has already been pranked by James Lion Andrews. "Idiotic Hermes child." A child was behind him, recording it all.

"Lol! This is more funny then hitting B on a Magikarp!" she said, and took a picture. Artemis, seeing the device, took Katsumi's phone, yes her name was Katsumi. Artemis chucked it into the creek.

"Evil man-made device!" she yelled. Apollo laughed, using his own to record it. "Of course he has one!" Katsumi Haruka Hanako then attempted to hit Artemis with water. Artemis easily dodged.

A handsome man walked out of the Big House. "Hey, I need some gum. Anyone have any?" said the man, Andrew Aaron Forester. Immediatly, Katsumi threw gum at him, it hitting his face. "Thanks."

"Why did I do that?" she asked, in confusion.

"Oh well my, Andrew here has-" Aphrodite was cut off by Andrew.

"I dunno, maybe you are nice?" hr said, nervously, obviously hiding something. Aphrodite glared at him. A big Cyclopes just then flew out of the Big House.

"Where is Andrew?" he said, looking for him.

"Here buddy!" yelled Andrew, who then got hugged into oblivion, scaring James.

"That's my brother?" sighed Katsumi.

"Luckily, more are to come." cheered Hera.

Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter...

An angry Vestal Virgin was trying to keep calm. "What in the hearth's name am I doing here?" Millie Amata Jonson whined. "I was doing a sacrifice to Vesta! At least I have my salad..."

"Wait, Vesta? Ugh. I wanted soldiers, not some home Goddess's lap dog!" cried Mars.

"_What did you call me?_" she said with clear anger. "Keep calm." she chanted to herself.

"I'm going to summon the next person... K?" Bacchus announced, finishing his Diet Pepsi. A shy girl appeared, super small sea storms swirling around her.

"Hi..." muttered Shannon Maria Walker.

"Neptune's daughter?" Millie assumed.

"No... Kymopoleia..." Shannon corrected, walking away.

"Next! What do you mean, no one else is on the list? I'd thought millions would come!" whined Mars.

"I'll send some messages that they could make more then one SYOC." announced Mercury.

"Good."


	3. More Soldiers Two Mortals!

**Hope you liked the chapers! I am really afraid of screwing up. Lmao. Anyways, I'll try to add the reason this is part Crime and Teen. Lel**

A mortal appeared at Camp Jupiter.

"This boy isn't on the list? He's mortal?! Screw this!" whined Mars.

"Where am I?" asked the boy, Quinn Ryan Star.

"In hell." snickered Mercury, delighting every god, except Jupiter. He just glared creepily at Mercury.

"Obviously they didn't mess up, right? Right?" said a worried Bacchus, already more then drunk.

"Pffft, I heard I was here for some war. I had to leave my friends, and mom for this, but anything for my duty." said the boy.

Mars was amazed. "This kid is badass," he awed.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood...

"Two of the Ares children? Sucks there father is against them." snickered Athena, along with Poseidon. Both ended up blushing.

"This Asian chick is my sister? She seems like a lesbian." snickered John Lee Hall, who seemed like a jerk.

"Hey! What the hell did you call me? I will punch your face in!" yelled Ai Meng, or Aime.

"Yes, yes, good warriors, I like them." smiled Hera.

"And they make up the rest of the destined four!" cheered Athena. The goddesses looked back to see John pinned onto the ground.

"It's five, smarty." joked Apollo, who also got the godly slap of Athena.

"Ooh, I predict a cute love life between Aime and-" almost blurted Aphrodite.

"Mom, you are always about to spoil love! Stop!" butted in previous soldier, Andrew.

"Yeah, I'd tweet this but... A certain Hunt Goddess threw my phone into the creek!" whined Katsumi.

"Tweet? Talk about some nerd!" yelled John.

"Dude, you are going to get your ass beat." laughed Andrew.

"We need one more soldier. Ha! The Romans still need two more soldiers!" joked Athena and Poseidon at the same time, resulting in another blush. What the gods never noticed is Loran Ree HeVarly accidently strolling into camp... She knew about the gods, and knew about this place.

How a mortal knew this? We will never find out. All that I know is she had. Mail. Ree dropped it off at the Big House when the gods left, and quickly vanished. Only Ai knew, who stood behind, thinking. She spotted Ree, but let her get away.

"I'm sure this is illegal." muttered Ai. But isn't everything in war illegal?


	4. The Battle of Demigods

**Finished! 3/14 are mine... Lel**

**They are:**

**Greek:**

**Ai Meng- TailsDoll13**

**Katsumi Haruka Hanako- HuntingStarlight**

**Andrew Aaron Forester- W. R Winters**

**John Lee Hall- Gen the DJ**

**James Lion Andrews- King James10158**

**Roman: **

**Michael Anthony Jones- spikey devil**

**Shannon Maria Walker- TailsDoll13**

**Lucinda Mei Feng- chimpy888**

**Milliana Amata Johnson- rlb190**

**Pierre Sheveh Fleur- LeTDIPokeFreak.**

**Other:**

**Tyler Robert Harrison- W. R Winters**

**Jacob Frederick Kennedy- LeTDIPokeFreak.**

**Quinn Ryan Star- King James10158**

**Loran Ree HeVarly- LeTDIPokeFreak**

**Now time for some story!**

"Listen up, punks!" yelled Mars, battle ready. "Our first battle will be in New York! You will march across the _country_ to do this! Got it? Okay! _Form ordines!_"

The demigods quickly scattered to formation, ready to fight. Michael was staying from the army, as was Shannon. They were ready to fight, but not with these guys.

"I'm sorry, Vesta! I will have to... welp... destroy the homes of the _Graeci_..." mumbled Milliana, or Millie.

"Hey, it fine. Name Pierre." the man next to her said, with choppy English. "Is French." Millie laughed.

"It's okay, Pierre." said Millie. A female, obviously not wanting to fight, had two daggers.

"I think I can do this." said Lucinda. A mortal female came into camp, holding a note.

"Loran Ree HeVarly, reporting for duty!" she yelled, giving the note to Jupiter. He started mumbling.

"They are ready! _Movere!_" yelled the King of The Gods. They started marching, one mortal in the whole army. That person knew of the camp, one specific soldier in fact.

"_Occide, et dimidiæ sanguinum_" yelled the god of war. "Leave the mortal boy alone!"

Meanwhile at CHB...

"_Yperaspísou stratiótes!_" yelled Athena, battle ready. "Be prepared! Defend ranks! TORA!"

Sumi, at the front, was ready. She already found a new phone, and was texting Apollo this:

Apollo: U Redy?

Kasumi: Yus. Katana sharpened. U Redy?

Apollo: Yep! Omg, cat vid. /ApolloCatVideo (((It's fake, if you never noticed xD)))

Kasumi: So cute! Ugh, Athena told us 2 get redy. Text u l8tr?

Apollo: Sure!

The text ended. She unsheathed the katana out of it's scarab. A watery look was in her eyes. "Omg, so excited." she cheered.

Ai Meng was curious about Ree. Who was she? Then she remembered she had to battle. "_gia tin Elláda._" she muttered. She raised her longsword. "I am ready!"

"I will take care of this, weaklings. I am a son of Ares!" yelled John Lee Hall.

"Do we need to beat you _again_?" argued Ai, Andrew, Katsumi, and James. He calmed down.

"I'm ready." said James. He was holding his sword, and an iron shield. He had small dances in his eyes.

"Okay. Shit! I left my sword and bow at my cabin! Can someone retrieve it?" asked Andrew. Katsumi quickly ran there, and grabbed them, returning and giving them to Andrew. "Thanks."

"Andrew, sweety, you should let them know you have-" Andrew interrupted Aphrodite.

"An awesome face? I know." Andrew was nervous about something...

Somewhere in the Great Plains...

"_Progredere militum! Nam Romae!_" yelled Mars. "Advance on their camp!"

Jacob Frederick Kennedy, or JFK, the satyr was exhausted from walking. He kept monsters away with his music. A hellhound ignored it, and tackled Pierre. He used his power to summon a tree in that hellhound's location, impaling the beast.

"I awesome", no?" he chuckled. JFK started laughing.

"Yeah, okay. Got any money? I'm poor." he pleaded. Pierre sighed, and handed him some change, in which JFk quickly ate.

"By Vesta, I am hot! Does anyone have some water, or a salad?" asked Millie. Pierre summoned a moist salad for her, but she declined. "I do not date such _men_." she growled. When he left, sad, she took the salad.

"He was a traitor. Left you. Don't be sad. This is your duty." chanted Quinn quietly. He stared at his sword. "_Paenitet_" he said sadly. _  
><em>

"We reached the state of New York! _Ferte, semidei!_" yelled Vulcan.

"Only I order them, _insensatum_" scowled Mars.

"Stop it, you are both being _idiotae_!" scolded Jupiter. They both returned to there positions. Half an hour later, they arrived in New York City.

"_Frange ordines!_" ordered Mars. They formed three teams. The first team, made up of Quinn, Shannon and a dozen more, searched the Queens for supplies. Team Two, made up of Millie and Lucinda as well as a lot more soldiers, raided Long Island. The last group were in case the _Graeci_ got passed their ranks, they were ready to attack. It had Pierre and Michael. As well as soldiers...

Meanwhile at CHB...

"_Etoimasteíte!_" yelled Athena. The soldiers raised their weapons. The first set of demigods charged. This had Lucinda.

"Let's scraggle, _Graeci!_" yelled Lucinda. "Scraggle means fight. It does exist!" she convinced. Lucinda held her daggers up high, and stabbed an unlucky demigod of Demeter. "Take that!" She never noticed John sneak up behind her. He smacked her with the butt of his sword.

"One POW!" he announced, dragging Lucinda into the Hephaestus Cabin. When she awoke, she awed.

"It's beautiful! I'd clap, if I weren't stuck in a fucking jail!" scowled her.

Millie advanced onto them. "Vesta! Forgive me!" she dodged a stab, and stabbed that demigod. "I must defend myself!" she nearly stabbed another one, but moved the hit to the side. She returned back to the ranks.

Katsumi spotted Millie, and blasted her with water. Millie turned around, and ducked.

"Ack! I nearly got hit!" whined Millie. She charged at Katsumi, but Sumi did a surprise attack with her katana. She caused a huge cut on Millie's chest. Millie, in pain, prayed.

"_Vestam propter deum me peteret._"

"What?" asked Sumi. That gave Millie some time to cut her arm, and retreat. "Agh! Apollo children!" she called out. A medic emerged from the wave of demigods, and took Sumi to the Apollo cabin.

In the Queens...

"I-I got this..." muttered Shannon. She brought a box of cereal up to Ceres.

"Excellent! Keep that up! Ooh! Mini Wheat! My favorite!" cheered the goddess. She quickly teleported it to the armies.

"I got this! A couple of candy bars! And this protein shake..." said Quinn. Ceres gagged, but still teleported them.

That's when things went bad. A group of Greek soldiers, including James, raided the group.

"_Form ordines!_" commanded Quinn. "Stuff is about to get real."


	5. Death, War, and Love

**Hope you liked Chapter One!**

Lucinda had to find a way out. But how? "Lets see. I can see some flaws. For one, a screw is missing. For two, I see a the bars are loose. If I can simply..." she put her fingers in between the bars, and grabbed a screw driver. "Lets see." she unscrewed a but of things, the gray bars rattling to the loud, solid floor. John ran in.

"Prisoner of War! Do not try to escape!" he yelled, bringing out his weapon.

"Wicked weapon. But I got this." Before Lucinda could think, John threw his two celestial bronze spearheads, on chains, at her. She yelped and ducked. "Hey! That would've hurt!"

"That's the point, ugly." he snickered.

"Oh that's it. This will be fun, like everything else I do!" she laughed, and charged at him. She picked up a rusty sword, and jabbed it into John's guts.

"Aghh!" he screamed. He fell to the ground. The wound was big, but not enough to kill. She found her daggers, and ran into the Big House.

She found Hera and Athena discussing plans.

"One of them is here." muttered Athena. She grabbed Lucinda by the neck. "What shall we do with you, eavesdropper."

"Gee, that seems like fun!" smiled Lucinda.

"My power isn't at it's fullest. You may have a chance to escape. I do not think so." Athena snickered. Lucinda kicked her, and ran. Athena attempted to throw her knife at Lucinda, but she was too far.

"That was fun. Better find the Romans."

At the Queens...

"_Ordinum impetum!_" yelled Quinn. The 14 soldiers charged at the, what, 30 soldiers? Shannon sent a medium sized sea storm at about 10 of them. 5 dodged, but 5 were thrown against the wall in the storm. One of them, a Demigod of Athena, jabbed her side. Surprised, she fell to the ground, eyes white, and summoned a large hurricane. Said hurricane threw them around.

"It hur-hurts..." she moaned, keeping the hurricane going. She held at her side, one of the Apollo children going to aide her. The darkened alley way in the Queens was full of action.

"It will be fine." he muttered.

"O-Okay..." she cried. When the Apollo child left, a Greek demigod went to finish her off. She got up and stabbed him in the head. "L-leave me alone." she muttered.

Meanwhile in the war...

The Cyclopes, Tyler, was pummeling demigods. Andrew, on his back, was distracting them.

"Good match, right?" laughed the Cyclopes.

"Very." laughed Andrew. And when things go well, they turn right around... A demigod shot Andrew off of Tyler's back. The same one shot Tyler. He pulled out the arrow, and threw a rock at said archer, fainting him.

"Leave my friend alone!" He glanced at Camp Half-Blood. The place was full of dead bodies. He glanced up, to see Mars and Athena fighting. None hit each other, as they dodged each attack. Then Athena slashed at Mars's cheek. Golden ichor flowed down his face. Surprising him, Athena then hit his gut.

"Retreat! _Hoc non est super. _Mark my words." Mars glared at Athena, blood red eyes.

Andrew awoken in the medical center, AKA the Apollo Cabin. He was in a bed beside Katsumi.

"Hey." he moaned.

"Hi." she gave a crooked smile. "How, how are you?" she stuttered. He made a sour face, and aimed for wound in his head. "What happened?"

"Nothing. All, all I see is blurs..." he moaned. Katsumi grabbed Andrew's hand.

"You will be okay." She let go, and went to bed. "Time to use Rest..." she muttered.

At a base somewhere in New Jersey...

"_Imbecillis!_" scolded Mars.

"Wait, where is Shannon?" wondered Quinn. "I thought she came with us!" he smacked himself.

"We need to go back." offered Ceres. Jupiter shook his head.

"She will find herself. Leave the _Militem _alone, till she finds her way..."

At Shannon's location...

Ai was walking the streets, horrified, but satisfied, with the carnage and blood shed she has caused. She bumped into Shannon. "Hey..." muttered the Roman.

"_Paenitet_" smiled Ai.

"A Greek demigod? Sorry for the destruction I have caused to some of your soldiers." she winced.

"It's not our fault the gods started this stupid war. You just followed your orders, and that's good." smiled Ai. Shannon looked up at her.

"T-Thank you... no one has ever been that nice to me." Shannon smiled.

"No, thank you. For doing your duty." Ai grabbed Shannon's hand and shook it. Shannon blushed.

"B-Bye..." Shannon ran off.

At the Camp Half-Blood Apollo Cabin...

John woke up to see Katsumi and Andrew holding hands. "This could be- Ack!" he looked at his wound. It was huge, as if he's been stabbed.

"You might not make it." a mortal walked in, holding one thing. Mail. "This is from Apollo himself." she handed the note to John.

NOTE:

_You are not going to make it. I'm sorry...- _Apollo

He finished the note, tears in his eyes. "Tetnis and all..." mumbled Ree.

"I-I..." he closed his eyes. John had died. Ree had a single tear down her eye. She called Apollo over, and he buried to body, under an oak tree near the Ares Cabin.

"I, god of poems, shall recite a regular poem for the brave life of John Lee Hall.

He may be rude

But a brave dude.

He has died

An honorable way

Now you may have things to say."

"I'll go first." offered Andrew, despite his wound. "The man was warned. All his making fun of, caused this. But he died peacefully. Ironic, a child of Ares, not dying in war." His friend, the Cyclopes, was in tears.

"I will go next." stepped up James. "I have to admit, sometimes he could be a bigger jerk I could ever be." he winked at Aphrodite, who gave him a godly slap afterwards.

They left the funeral, and were ready to discuss war plans. Athena rose up.

**Hope you don't mind the death, by the way!**


	6. Stranded with Others

**Hope you enjoy! I'm trying to make these as intense as possible :P**

The satyr, JFK, or Jacob, was healing some Roman demigods. "Man, you guys are bruised up!" he snickered. "But I'll gladly heal... for money." Shannon, about 3 hours ago, walked into the camp. She was immediately hauled to the E.R.

"J-Jacob, don't d-do that!" she argued. He shook his head, with a shit-eating grin. Shannon sighed, and gave him some coins. He quickly ate them.

"The golden ones are best! But silver is alright..." sighed JFK with a frown. "At least that battle's over."

"Speaking of which, w-who won?" asked Shannon. JFK pointed to a board. It said:

_**BATTLE ONE: LOST! **_**Minutis et semidei!-** _Mars._

"That guy can go _beat asinum_" muttered Shannon.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood...

The mood that day was a mixture of sadness, and victory. James was more sad than victorious. He saw his little step-brother Quinn kill his friends.

"Gods, it was horrifying! I saw my _mortal _step-brother, Quinn, kill my friends during our raid!" told James during the sing-along.

Ai couldn't help but feel bad, for missing her own step-brother's funeral. But she thought more about Shannon. James, full of rage, as he knew he was fighting his brother, ran to Athena.

"We need to plan a surprise attack, without warning." James commanded. "I will lead it."

Athena liked the idea, and agreed to the terms. "We will send in Poseidon, Artemis, and I just in case the other gods are attacking. I will take on Mars, Poseidon will get Zeus, er, Jupiter. Artemis will attack Mercury, possibly Vulcan. Demeter and Dionysus, uh, Ceres and Bacchus will be no problem. _Enimeróste ta_ stratévmata!" she commanded. James ran to choose soldiers.

"Ai, you are a child of Ares, correct? You can be co-commander. All of you, get ready!" yelled James. They started their march towards New Jersey.

At the Roman base...

Michael was strolling the base. Pierre was slowly following him. When Michael recognized him, he asked "W-what do you want?"

"Why sad?" asked Pierre. "In France, sad bad. _Sad est très mauvais._"

"I'm not. Just thinking." it was currently 2 hours after the Greek soldiers started their march. Michael spotted them. "Do you see them?" asked the son of Hercules.

"Yes. We warn?" Pierre was worried. They didn't have much time to form ranks, but they still ran to warn Mars.

"_Nic! Forma ordines perturbant, miles!_" Mars cursed, and ordered. The soldiers quickly formed a defensive line. "_Lock faretras!_" he demanded. They locked shields in front of them. The Greeks charged in, surprised to see a defense line.

"What? Doesn't matter. _Fortíste!_" James charged in, stabbing a demigod as doing so. Michael ran towards him, but James turned around to face him. "Trying to defeat me, eh?" laughed the demigod.

"Y-Yes. And I will!" Michael punched James face, leaving a massive bruise, blood dripping from his mouth.

"That. Is. It!" James threw his shield for a distraction, then hit a weak spot on Michael. Michael yelped, but was able to trip James. James faceplanted. More blood came from his face. Michael also had a massive wound on his right arm. The one he used most...

Ai, seeing James weak, charged to help him. Shannon, not realizing who it was, summoned a sea storm to stop her. "L-leave Michael alone..." Shannon then saw he face, and stopped the storm. Ai was blinded, and retreated to the back of the army.

Katsumi was battling. She texted this to Apollo:

Katsumi: Wounds healed. 3 Battling omg.

Apollo: Sigh, sis got 2 battle. :(

Katsumi: Deal with it :D

The text ended. Katsumi blasted a demigod with water, stabbing another with her katana. Artemis came out of no where, took her phone, threw it, shot it, hitting a demigod in the process. "WTF!" yelled Katsumi. Artemis walked away, snickering. "Ugh!"

Meanwhile...

Lucinda killed someone. She was horrified, but Mars told her to buck up. She had to fight.

Seeing Michael, she also tackled Ai. That's when everything went wrong, all the OC's except Other, and John Lee Hall, got into the fight. Even Quinn did.

Shannon summoned a small sea storm, and rapidly sent it towards Katsumi. She dodged, and sent a blast of water towards Millie. She ducked, and slashed at Katsumi muttering 'Vesta'.

James took his ivory dagger, and slashed at Millie. She yelled in pain. But Pierre summoned a quick, surprisingly strong, sword. He jabbed James, who tried to move to the side, to avoid stomach damage, but he got hit in his battling arm.

"Ack!" he yelled, dropping his weapon. Pierre nearly finished him, but Andrew charmspeaked him to turn and slash Ai. He really said Michael, but ae in his name confused him. Speaking of Michael, he punched Andrew in the back, making him fall to the ground. Katsumi, clearly irritated, jumped onto Michael and banged on him, squirting water on his eyes.

He pushed her off, but Ai, holding her wound, slashed at Michael. Shannon, in confusion, summoned a humongous hurricane. It hurled them all far. Quinn, in the hurricane, dropped his weapon. It floated around, and hit Pierre in the face. He died. When the hurricane ended, they were in California. Far from the bases.

"Where are we?" asked Millie. She saw Pierre. "No! A soldier!" he had a huge whole in his face. "H-He died..."

"No! Why!" cried Shannon. Ai put a hand on her back. "Look what I did!"

"It's okay, sweety. It's okay." she muttered. They were far from a town.

"It's my fault. I dropped my weapon, and it hit his face. I killed one of my own..." Quinn yelled. James walked up to him.

"Brother. I'm sorry for leaving. But don't blame yourself." cringed James. Quinn grabbed the bloody dagger, and slashed at James's chest. Katsumi, seeing the offense, sent water at Quinn, then slashed with the katana. The water hit, but not the katana.

"STOP!" yelled Lucinda. "You all are being a bunch of lobotics!"

"What?" questioned Ai.

"Ugh! It means idiots! Duh!" argued Lucinda. Millie was still at Pierre.

"We need to bury him..." she muttered. They nodded and dug a hole, putting him into it. You could almost here Apollo...

"Grass is a simple thing

You could almost here him sing

The French boy was long-lived

But then his face was worse then singed."

"Did you hear that?" muttered James, holding his wound. Ai was doing the same.

"Y-Yes..." stuttered Shannon. She was sitting on the ground, holding hands with Ai.

**Hope you enjoy!**


	7. Must Find Them

**Hope you are enjoying my FIRST story!**

The cyclopes, Tyler, was so worried. He shook the ground around the camp, hoping to find Andrew in the blood shed. He hoped to find him alive, that is. Tyler accidentally decapitated a demigod. Luckily, it was a Roman, or so Tyler thinks.

"Andrew! Need to find buddy!" he roared. A child of Iris was firing blasts of rainbow, then she saw Tyler.

"Hey, big guy! We'll find him later!" the demigod turned her head back to the battlefield. "Taste the rainbow!" Tyler ran off, stomping a Greek demigod, who fatally died.

In California...

The land was a desert-like area. "We must be near Nevada." suggested Katsumi. Shannon and Ai were still asleep from last night, and no one noticed they slept together... No, not like that.

"Yeah. This is harder when we defeated Krios at that mountain." commented Lucinda.

"Or Kronos in Manhattan... who led us? Percy? That dead guy? It's been so long... two years ago." reminded Andrew. All the Greeks shuddered.

"Poor kid got squashed by Kronos, then we charged in, and defeated him. What a strong leader. Now his best friend, Annabelle, right? Anyways, she is out there fighting with Grover. I wonder what they are doing..." added James. "Golden Boy knows." he pointed to Quinn.

"Hey. I helped the Romans, not you. Out of everyone, I'd never help _you_." the brother growled.

"Calm down. We better move before a-" before Lucinda could finish her sentence, a drakon happened to slither by for a bite. "Oh doologs." she cussed. Ai woke up in a start, surprising Shannon, who rubbed her head, and looked to see what was going on. She got wide-eyed.

"Demigods! Attack!" ordered Ai. Quinn threw his leftover spear, and charged with his sword, surprising it. Whilst stunned, Katsumi blasted water, and slid under it, cutting it. The drakon returned the attacks, by spitting poison on Quinn.

He yelled, and was dragged by Shannon into cover. She summoned a big sea storm to hurl at the drakon. Winking at Shannon, Ai helped her by slashing with her longsword.

"Take that, ye dragon thing!" yelled Lucinda, as she slashed with her Imperial Gold dagger. "You lobotic!" Before Lucinda could hit, the drakon roared in agony and defiance, and sent Lucy flying threw the air with it's tail. Andrew was trying to distract it by throwing at comments. Millie was praying to Vesta they lived, and never attacked. That's when the drakon decided to attempt to bite her. Millie jumped at slashed at the skin.

"Don't attack!" Andrew commanded. The drakon froze, but so did Katsumi. When they returned, Katsumi barely dodged poison. "Gods..."

James took his winged shoes from a backpack he carried, and attached them. He flew above the drakon, and chucked his ivory dagger at it's head. Quinn delivered the final blow with his sword.

"Monster attacks." Lucinda said, finishing her sentence.

"I agree." said Andrew before they walked off. They found a road which was a plus, hopefully. A limo pulled up and offered a ride.

"Does this not seem suspicious?" muttered Shannon.

"No, not really. We are the badass demigods after all." Ai smiled, putting an arm around Shannon.

"Are you guys um... a thing?" asked Quinn. Ai picked him up, and threw him to the ground.

"So, the fuck, what?" she growled at him. Shannon smiled a little. They hopped in. The guy in there appeared to be... Tyche. He had a white powder on the seat.

"Number One, do not ask what that is." the luck god glanced at the powder. "Number Two, I'm giving you a ride to my casino. Thing is, I'm working with no one."

"Number One, we know what that is. Number Two, what casino?" asked Katsumi, who was sitting next to Andrew.

"Uh, the Lotus Casino. It will make it seem like this whole war will blow over. Where do you think I went during World War II?" he asked, sniffing a bit of 'that' stuff. "Whole thing blew over..."

Ai mouthed One. She mouthed Two. On Three, the demigods, jumped out. They appeared right back in.

"Please, don't try. You're lucky I healed your wounds. I'll tell you what would've happened, but keep in mind, I'm no Apollo. You would've jumped, hit the pavement, a truck would've ran you over. One would survive, Ai I assume, and commit suicide, because she would've wanted to be with her." Tyche pointed to Shannon, who blushed immediately.

"Probably." Ai said, returning the smile.

"Okay, okay, but why do we have to go to that casino? We want to help in the war!" explained Quinn.

"Do you, really?" Tyche replied, sniffing a bit more. They arrived in Las Vegas, at a cafe. "Welcome. Now, the Lotus Casino is here!" As they got out, they immediately walked to the airport.

Meanwhile at the war...

The Greeks were retreating, probably regretting the decision of the surprise attack. Athena growled. She had a cut on her leg, golden ichor flowing from it. She was eating a lot of ambrosia.

One particular blonde girl, with gray eyes emerged from the crowd.

"Mom. What are we going to do? Without Percy-" Annabeth Chase was cut off by her mom.

"Forget the sea urchin. He died honorably, deal with that." Annabeth looked a bit offended.

"_Sea urchin?_" Poseidon and Annabeth growled. Annabeth continued by saying "He was my boyfriend! Have you no respect, I mean he's my boy-" She was again interrupted.

"Do you want to join him, my dear?" Annabeth, with a feared face, nodded. Athena sighed. "I will see you in Elysium my dear. Hope you have nice life with the boy." Athena, a tear running down her eye, sliced Annabeth's head off.

"That was honestly kind of sudden..." said Hera, saying the truth.

"Very." mumbled Tyler, the Cyclopes.

At the Camp Jupiter...

"One win! Good!" roared Mars. Jupiter nodded. The Romans returned the roar.

JFK, the faun,was ahead of the crowd. "We are missing soldiers!" he boomed. "I offer myself to find them!"

"Whatever, go do as told." muttered Mars, who was huge at the moment. Despite it being a mutter, everyone heard it. The crowd laughed.

Jacob glared at the crowd and headed off.


	8. Controlled Death

**Sorry guys for the late chapter! Yikes! Chapter 8 is here!**

The Cyclopes, Tyler, was still stomping around, raging about losing Andrew. "Romans die!" Athena couldn't help but snicker. Poseidon snickered at the same time as her. They blushed... again.

"Yes, son, we will kill the Romans." agreed Poseidon. Athena nodded. "But we shouldn't attack again. We will defend."

"What about the missing soldiers?" countered Athena. "Shouldn't we send a search party?"

"No. They are probably too far." Poseidon ended the conversation. An hour went of silence, except Tyler still raging and yelling.

The campfire area had scorch marks, and a huge crater was in Fireworks Beach. The net to the volleyball area was burned, the poles had cut marks. Small fires were everywhere. The Hermes cabin had a hole in the corner. The stables were fine, surprisingly. The silence was broken by Artemis running into the Big House, which was also fine.

"I got a plan! I realized we could hide in the Labyrinth, and wait till they come in! We could attack from behind!" she yelled.

"Yes, yes. We could do that." Hera magically came downstairs.

"Where'd you- Oh yeah, we're gods." They chuckled. Athena did not.

"Not time for laughing matters. Artemis, there is one flaw to your plan. They may destroy the camp before we realize they are up there. And who's to say they won't get lost?" Athena suggested. Poseidon and Hera nodded.

"We could have scouts hide and see when they come, then warn us."

"Who's to say the Romans won't find them?"

"We will only choose the stealthy. And for the lost thing, we can just stay as a group, idiot."

"Idiot? IDIOT?" yelled Athena. She picked up Artemis by the throat, and threw her across the room. Artemis drew her bow. Before things could get ugly, Hera intervened.

"Stop it. NOW!" They all backed down. "Now. We will do Artemis's plan. I see you smirking." Artemis _was_ smirking. But now she isn't.

Meanwhile in Las Vegas...

"Why was Tyche a MALE?" asked Kasumi. She was wide-eyed.

"I don't know. But that's not the point. Number One, if anyone teases me or Shannon, I will smash there face. Number Two, we need to get home." Ai commanded. They all stood straight up.

"Well... thank Vesta and all the Vestal Virgins! We got a plan!" cheered Millie. They all cheered along with her, except Shannon and Michael, who looked shy as ever.

"I got an idea. We need to end the war." Millie added on. "I'm going to gather supplies." The Vestal Virgin headed off.

"I'm going to go guard the perimeter!" offered Michael, as he started to walk around, picking up multiple rocks to smash in monster's faces.

Millie saw a berry bush, and decided to go to it. "Hope these are good..." she muttered, picking several of them. A snake came out of the bush, and bit her leg, but afterwards she quickly kicked it. "Welp, I better go, just in case this is poison." Millie headed back to the camp... to see a huge Titan sitting at there. "Who is-"

"That's Bob. He's a stripa... BERRIES!" Lucinda charged at Millie, who barely dodged her. She noticed some of the berries were gone. When Lucinda returned a couple of seconds later, she had blue stuff around her mouth. "Yum."

"Okay, did you call that Titan a stripper?" asked Millie, popping a berry in her mouth. "Vestal would not approve."

"No _stripa_, Lucinda for good Titan. He's a friend of Percy's." James explained. He then looked at Millie's leg. "What is wrong with your leg?"

"Nothing, just a-" Millie fainted. Bob got up, sighed, and picked her up.

"Poison is bad." he explained, though much wasn't there to explain. "I can help." Bob rubbed around his body, to find a kitten with a bag around it's neck. The kitten pulled out a piece of ambrosia, and fed it to Millie. "Better." The group waited for a bit. Millie woke up several hours later, as the group was about to slumber. She went to sleep as well.

In the morning, they were in a shirt. "Where are we?" asked Andrew, who was sitting on a nipple, next to Katsumi.

"I think we are inside Bob's _shirt_..." gagged Millie. "Forgive me Vesta!" Katsumi was staring at her phone.

Katsumi then started shrieking in excitement. "I got a signal!" she yelled. Michael plugged his ears, as Quinn was on his back. "Wait... where's Shannon?" Suddenly they were swept up.

Ai was seen in a hurricane right next to Shannon, who she was holding. "Quiet! Shannon needs to concentrate!" explained Ai. Everyone went dead silent.

Shannon stopped the storm in Montana. A sign read 'Baker'. Shannon fainted on top of a hotel that read 'Sage Brush Inn!' "Where are we?" asked Quinn. He seemed to be glaring at James, expecting him to answer. "Not answering. No surprise."

"HEY! I was thinking of one! It's Baker. My friend, Zach, lives here. _Right _here." answered James. As if on cue, Zach came out.

"Hi James. I got a question. Why are you on my roof?" chuckled Zach. A woman came out, his mother.

"My god! Why is your friend, all the way from _New York_ on our roof?!" The mother, Stephanie, was furious. "Wait, why is James here?" asked the mom, as if forgetting about James.

"Yeah, I just noticed this..." added in Zach.

Before Ai could yell "RUN!" an eidolon possessed her. Another one possessed Millie.

"All will die, by my hands." Shannon said in a dark raspy voice. The same voice, only on Ai, said "The war is my cause." The two then started to slash at each other. Both misses, and missed, and dodged, and dodged. Andrew stepped in, and got a nasty scar.

"STOP! Eidolon's leave!" he yelled.

"Never." Shannon and Ai said.

"YES!" he yelled again. They looked confused, but then stabbed him. In the heart. Causing death. Katsumi, filled with rage, blasted Millie and Ai off the roof. The eidolon's left.

"Andrew! NO! I will kill you! Eidolons caused this _DAMN_ war!" she yelled, crying on Andrew. "I always... loved you." Then Millie and Ai woke up.

**Sorry for taking so long to upload!**


	9. The End of War

**Sorry guys! I've been stuck in writer's block, can't think of nothing! Anyways... this'll probably be the final chapter... hope you enjoy!**

Millie and Ai woke up, seeing the dead Andrew. "What happened? I was in some sort of a trance... Only Vestal knows what it was..." said a confused Millie.

"I... you... kill... Andrew." muttered Katsumi, walking around in a circle. "..." It was just pure silence... Katsumi thought about her life.

Silence filled the room at the hotel they stayed in. Katsumi wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. Her love had been killed here. She could almost hear a faint whispering in here ear, probably from Cupid. '_He is is Asphodel... doesn't miss you... you suck...' _the whispering mocked.

"Let's leave. Now." ordered Katsumi.

"Camp Jupiter is nearby." informed Lucinda, still horrified.

"Yeah... I heard they took my mom's shrine down, that _Jason _personally hand-built for her." said Shannon, holding Ai close, who was even more horrified.

"I... kill... but Vestal never would..." cried Millie. She sat down on her bed.

Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood...

"We need to kill those damn Romans once and for all." raged Athena, as she pulled a sword out of her thigh. "Argh! _Γαμώτο!_" cursed Athena. Hera popped her mouth.

"No need to cuss so much! No wonder your not my child..." Athena nearly punched Hera's face, then remembered that she can work with Aphrodite to make her marry someone.

Speaking of which, Aphrodite was dressed for war. By that, she had her high heels, red, and her sparkly strapless short dress, red, and her battle helmet, golden. "Doesn't the outfit match!" she squealed. Her face then turned serious.

"I planned to meet with the Roman gods for the final match. To decide the winner." explained Athena. "The demigods will defend us."

"Sounds like a plan." the rest of the gods agreed, especially Poseidon.

Back at the location of the demigods...

It looked as if they we're now in San Francisco. They advanced into Camp Jupiter, and they looked exhausted. "Let's go."

"Wait... I sense something wrong. Camp looks slightly different." explained Lucinda. It was then a giant cow, _cow_, charged at Lucinda, who managed to turn around and do a backflip. "A fricking Junoshit..." she muttered...

"Juno... shit?" asked Ai. Lucinda facepalmed.

"You know... Lucinda for cow. Obviously, you Greek dumb-" she was hit by the giant, and smashed into the wall. "Why I ought ta..." she muttered, throwing a wrench at the cow's eyes. It got mad. MAD. And charged at Michael, who ducked under it.

Huge mistake. The cow milked itself on Michael, who in turn punched the cow's gut. You could tell Michael was angry. He then grabbed the cow and through it at a rubble of shrine... 'Kym's Shrine + Action Figures!' a sign said.

That made Shannon mad, as well. The demigod produced a hurricane, sending the cow flying.

It was then Katsumi thought. "OMG! LET'S GO VIA HURRICANE!" she yelled.

Ai laughed. "A squealing water girl, two mad shy people, one who happens to be my girlfriend, a Vestal freak, some child of Hermes, are my friends! Let's not forget Pierre, French Tree Boy, John, my hotheaded brother, and Andrew, Cutey Supreme!" That caused the group to laugh... except James. "Oh yeah, and this badass mortal, Quinn."

"Just some child of Hermes? Aww! Don't forget yourself, by the way. Your a mix of your brother, Quinn, and Shannon. Lesbian Hothead Badass." Ai laughed.

"I guess I am. Okay, babe, let's go to Camp Half-Blood and stop a war." Ai grabbed Shannon and they rode off.

Meanwhile at CHB...

The Roman Gods met with the Greek Gods. Ree waved a flag around, and the match started.

"FIGHT!" she yelled. Apollo and Artemis both sharp-shot each of Jupiter's eyes, but Bacchus countered by wrapping their legs in vines. Ceres threw explosive seeds of DOOM at Poseidon, who shot water at Mercury. The Prankster God kicked Poseidon's crotch, in return. Aphrodite, giggling, bitch-slapped Mercury. "Ouch!" he yelled.

The match ended when a hurricane rode in, demigods on it.

"STOP! Demigods, look. Remember the last war, with Octavian? Let's not re-create that moment! I drained all my power... and now we must stop! You are simply pawns in the God's games! They just felt like fighting, over some stupid thing! Now I will destroy all of Camp Half-Blood, then Camp Jupiter if you don't stop!" announced Shannon. Everyone stared. Then cheered.

"Some girl is gonna stop us?" boomed Jupiter. Hera smiled.

"No, but this one will." she kissed Jupiter on the lips. "Truce?"

Blushing, Jupiter nodded.

"War over?" the group of friends asked, looking at each other.

Smiling, Ai and Shannon looked at each other, kissed and simultaneously said "Yes."

**After-Stories. **

Later on, Ai and Shannon married, and adopted a little boy named John, in memory of his half-uncle.

Katsumi continued to text, and act like a basic girl. She took over the PokeMon Company, and added Gen 7, with the legendary named 'Andrew', and the Love type, in memory of him.

Michael died of cancer, but before that became a boxer. He fought many people. And when he died he said... "_Ego autem mortuus sum: qui fecit ... Romana erat, perueniunt._"

As for the others... the dead ones happened to be reincarnated, except for John, who being arrogant as he is, refused it. The alive ones probably died on an island or something... no offense to those who I forgot. They all eventually died... sadly. Except Ai, who grew up to be a great grandmother. Every day, she looks at Shannon's grave and smiles. Ai would raise her weapon in honor, and a small, small sea storm would appear on the grave.

**Rate me! Remember... first story. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Also, check out my other stories :3**


End file.
